Kiss of my angel
by Fucking Smile
Summary: —Dile que lo amo, Alice.—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú, Bella?. Detuve el cuchillo a pocos centímetros de mi muñeca. Imposible. ¡¿Era él! Edward&Bella. AU


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, se los pedí prestados a Stephenie por un ratito ;) ¿Verdad, Stephenie? La trama es mía... ¿Verdad..?

**Summary**: —Dile que lo amo, Alice.—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú, Bella?. Detuve el cuchillo a pocos centímetros de mi muñeca. _Imposible._ ¡¿Era él?!—Viñeta. Edward&Bella. AU

* * *

_Querido Edward:_

_Lamento lo que pasó entre nosotros no haya sido de tu agrado. Perdón por creer que alguna vez pudo ser cierto. Por tener esperanzas. __Quiero que sepas que en verdad te ame... __ Okey, eso fue tonto. Ambos sabemos que aun te amo, y que eso no cambiará, ni ahora, ni nunca. De todas maneras, poco te importa. Aunque me haya costado decirlo __—si es que alguna vez lo dije—, en verdad lo sentía. Por más tonto que suene. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que ya no me querías, y que te hacía pasar por momentos incómodos… aunque debo reconocer que no tenía como saberlo. No soy tú, Edward, deberías habérmelo dicho. _

_Y aunque tenga la esperanza de que cuando Alice te diga que he escrito esta carta, vengas a buscarla y te quedes aquí, conmigo, mintiéndome al decir que me quieres sólo por compasión, intentaré desechar esa idea. Tus palabras fueron lo bastante claras como para hacerme entender que ya no me querías, y que no volverás, por más que yo lo deseé._

_Aunque quiero que te quede claro, __dos cosas de las que dijiste no podrán cumplirse. La primera es 'Será como si nunca hubiese existido' ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías con eso?! ¿Qué me olvidara de ti apenas lo dijeras? ¡Sabías que jamás te olvidaría!_

_Y la segunda fue 'Vuestra mente es como un auténtico colador' Colador mis polainas. Que te quede claro que __jamás__ te olvidaré, que todos los días tendré esa maldita esperanza aunque la deseche una y mil veces, siempre volverá._

_Espero que disfrutes el resto de tu __vida...__ existencia sin mí._

_Te amo. Lo siento_

_Bella._

Restregué la lágrima que se había desbordado de mis ojos antes de que cayera en la carta.

Alice lo vería, y se lo diría a Edward

—Dile que lo amo, Alice. Tú sabes todo lo que siento por él. Dile todo, y haz que disfrute su existencia.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú, Bella?

Detuve el cuchillo a pocos centímetros de mi muñeca y me volteé en dirección a la aterciopelada voz.

Y ahí estaba. Los años parecían no haber afectado su perfección. Sus ojos relucían por el poco de sol que se colaba por la ventana, y en su pálido rostro se incrustaban pequeños diamantes. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba más aún con el sol, y un pequeño mechón que se había escapado de su melena, caía sobre su frente, lo que lo hacia ver mas natural. Más perfecto.

—Ed-dward—tartamudeé

—Estas tan perfecta como te recuerdo—sonrió de manera torcida al tiempo que se acercaba de manera exageradamente lenta—¿Serías tan amable de alejar ese cuchillo de tu cuerpo?

Sin pensarlo, solté el cuchillo, y di un paso hacia atrás.

—Vete, Edward—espete. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Yo había pedido que volviera, y ahora lo echaba!

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó. En su voz se notaba el dolor, y sus ojos llamearon como el fuego.

—Aunque no te lo pida, lo harás de todas formas luego—mascullé de forma tajante

Su rostro se crispó de dolor

—Volví para no irme otra vez—explicó

—Pues yo no confío en ti. ¿Quién me asegura que no te irás por que alguien intente atacarme otra vez? ¿O sacarás otra excusa? Tú ya no me quieres. ¿Para qué quieres quedarte? ¿No te basta todo el daño que me has hecho? Ah, claro. Quieres verlo, ¿verdad?

—Bella, déjame explicarte

—No, Edward. No quiero tus explicaciones. Lárgate y no vuelvas

—Bella, por favor.

Dos lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. El se acercó y las limpió con uno de sus níveos dedos.

—Fue todo una mentira—comenzó—, ya sabes que no hay forma de que yo exista sin poder amarte, sin necesitarte…

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Te mentí por que era la única manera de que me dejaras ir—continuó—, pero lo hice por tu bien. Quería que estuvieras a salvo, y la mejor manera de hacerlo, era yéndome lejos de tu lado.

Pero tú sabías que yo te quería. ¡Lo sabias! Y aún así me creíste. Eso fue lo que más me dolió ¿Cómo pudiste creerme? ¿No tenías claro todo lo que te amaba?

—Al decir 'amaba', ¿Te refieres al pasado? O sea, ¿Y-ya no me quieres?

Soltó una carcajada seca, y luego se puso serio otra vez.

—Hay algo aquí—apuntó mi cabeza—que no anda bien. Bella, no hay manera de que yo exista sin necesitarte. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo este tiempo te he extrañado, te he querido, te he necesitado. Pero no quería hacerte daño, por eso no volví. Y cuando Alice vio tu decisión ayer, no lo pensé dos veces; corrí hasta Forks, con miedo de encontrarte…—enmudeció de inmediato y miró el piso con tristeza—No volveré a irme, Bella. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Pase lo que pase.

—Y si…

—No me iré—se acercó aun más, y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos—, me quedaré por ti

Estaba apunto de juntar nuestros labios, cuando lo alejé.

—Espera. ¿Cómo vio Alice mi decisión…?

—Tú lo pensaste antes de hoy, Bella. Ya lo tenías planeado—explicó— ¿Puedo seguir?

Me reí

—Continúa, por favor.

Juntó sus labios con los míos con suavidad. Con ternura. Como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Y no me interpuse. ¿Por qué? Por que esto era lo que estaba esperando hace tres años.

Un beso de mi ángel.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

_Tenía unas ganas inmensas de escribir esto. Tan (LL) y todo. No sé que piensen ustedes. ¿Está bien? ¿Está mal? ¿Regular? ¿Pésimo? Un review, y me lo dice, ¿Si?. Enserio que lo hice con todo mi corazón, y mucho, mucho cariño. Espero que les guste ;) Porfavor, un review :D_

_;Amén!  
_


End file.
